


校霸 x 穷学生系列

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE





	1. Chapter 1

穷追不舍

 

“听说去年毕业舞会你强吻的那个服务生，”姜丹尼尔杯中烈酒闪着金棕色的光泽，一仰脖欲饮尽，“也被录取了。”

“你最好做好赔我这件衬衫的准备。”宝蓝色的缎面被酒珠打湿，姜丹尼尔不耐烦地撑开领口，摆弄布料，让结实的胸肌从酒精的抚摸中解脱。

“人家可没有义务帮你保守秘密，”他的世交甩下一张卡，“你还是想想怎么堵住这么多张嘴吧。”

杯中的冰块还未融化，酒液已经洒得七七八八，姜丹尼尔又伸手打了个响指，再喝一杯，不等到下人来给他送衣服换，他是不会走出这个俱乐部大门的。

他是姜丹尼尔啊，目空一切，心比天高，财阀继承人。

从来都没有他把不到的妞，摘不到的星，踩不烂的云层。

 

 

“对了，”他敲了敲豪车前面的隔窗，管家把隔音层摇下来，“用这个去刷十件，今天弄脏了的衬衫。”是方才逗他的人留下来的那张卡。

手接过去，他又补上，“再划十倍的钱去他卡上。”

管家想问点什么，他又摆出一脸疲乏，摆摆手，“我累了，陪着打了一下午桌球，怪困的。”

衬衫是要赔的，但姜丹尼尔从不欠人的。

要欠也是别人欠他的。

地球有他存在，都是其居民福祉。

仔细算起来，每个人类都该为与他呼吸同一片空气而上税。他不去挨家挨户地收，已经是慷慨仁慈。

 

 

离开学还有两天，姜丹尼尔还在亲自打包心爱的马术课要用的装备，学校论坛上就炸开了。

连家里的下人都偷偷浏览着帖子，他抢过一个手机来，随意扫了一眼，已是怒火中烧。

“惊爆惊爆，富可敌国姜丹尼尔性向成谜，究竟我校第一高富帅未来伴侣将何去何从？”

“从她到他，姜丹尼尔心路历程详细解析，内有知情人士可靠爆料，保真百分百！”

“听说视频男主角也一同被我校录取，这是天意如此还是姜家势力操纵？”

视频画质模糊，根本看不清被他强吻之人的样貌。

倒是他，西装革履，一头惹眼的金发，身材拍出来七分神韵，臂膀有力地摁倒一枚瘦弱的身影，不等他推开他，就啃上去。

大冒险的要求很苛刻。

姜丹尼尔解开西装腰线上束的一颗扣子，不顾身下之人羞赧的神色，捏住他小巧白皙的下巴，卖弄地抖了抖额发，对着他薄嫩香软的唇说出要求里的话语，“吃得很好，谢谢款待。”

亲吻一个男人好像也不过如此。

视频里，姜丹尼尔退回到喧闹起哄的人群中去，接受着他们对他表露出的果断和勇气的暴风赞许。

只有放出来视频的这个死腹黑知道，姜丹尼尔在过去的几个月里，鲜少与女孩约会。以往由他主导的聚众鬼混，更是不见他的身影。

 

 

校园论坛的骚动一小时之内就会平复下去，校方还需要姜家的股份和投资，新的操场和公寓楼还在洽谈之中。

姜丹尼尔习惯了走到哪里耳边都是窃窃私语，背上都刺着打量，干脆活得更肆意洒脱。

既然要成为被观察研究的对象，心底和眼角就要笑得更敞亮，谁让他有一切令人羡艳的资本。

只是这次，他对绯闻也并不坦荡，醉酒后的轻轻一印，藏满自己也害怕揭开的心事。

喜欢男孩和女孩有什么分别，喜欢就是喜欢，会被某一种特质所吸引，会把对方的嘴唇比作他最爱的桃肉果冻，会露出脆弱的一面给对方，会想倾尽一切，也会想一夜白头。

姜丹尼尔确实还没碰到过这样深沉的喜欢，但他觉得这样的感情无论是施加在谁身上，无关性别，都不该有罪过。

想这么多又有什么意义，都不及夏风摇曳的那个夜晚，他主动出击换来的一个吻有价值。

 

 

他在家里翻找着以前的一套马具，很久没骑他的那匹小不点了，有点心痒。

反正意中人又不会砰地一下，跟发号施令的枪子一样，倏地出现在眼前，用喜欢做的小皮鞭抽打他身下的坐骑，催他加急。

小不点居然已经给送到学校里去了，说是要提前做准备。

姜丹尼尔长腿一迈，坐进跑车里，方向盘扭了几下，就从车库的坡面上倒下来。侧边的座椅上放着他老旧的马具，从储物间的某个抽屉里抖了灰尘，重见阳光。

学校放行对他来说不过一个电话的事，马厩离停车场很远，中间隔着千山万水。

姜丹尼尔把衬衫扣子解开大半，恨不得只剩内里的白色里衬，又碍于礼节，走得满头大汗了也不能真的脱下来。

小不点脾气随他这个主人，倔强刚烈，旁人很难近身。姜丹尼尔担心它在有限的吃住条件下能不能活得舒适，才决定要来看看。

校工打扮的人群在为一匹匹抵达的良种马擦洗身体，抹亮它们光洁的毛发，安排它们的居住顺序。

姜丹尼尔的小不点很好找，顺着字牌拐进去，编号打头为一，大老远就听见它暴怒的喊声。

就跟很小的时候一样，他的小不点只听他的话，只接受他的安抚。

即使他身上已经发生了诸多变化，与小不点的关系，仍似如期。

童真有邪淌在血液里，构成他性格里永存的叛逆因子。

小不点的嘶声逐渐转小，化为低低的鸣叫。

姜丹尼尔心下感动得不行，以为主人还没走近，它就学乖了，急于讨好。

其实是马厩里站了个人，已然穿着雪白的马服上衣和深黑的紧身马裤，靴子有些大了，裤腿都松垮下来，显得人更为纤长细瘦，是校服里的一套。

姜丹尼尔在这件事里也掺和了一把，硬是把老旧的配色和设计换成了更为典雅的素色，宣传册上的模特照都有他亲自监工。

这会这人只是在擦洗马的身体，却比他们那一班贵胄子弟穿起来得劲多了，一股自命不凡的优雅气质。

“喂，”所有的开场白都必须不叫别的称谓，“不是，我说你，”小不点在软管的细流浇洒下显得很温顺，不像他的坐骑，“不要摸它的头，它会很凶的。”

如果疯马伤人是犯罪，小不点可能要劳改上好几年。

家里佣人都退避再三，姜丹尼尔最后只得自己动手伺候。

水流还是轻轻浇上它的脑袋，当季的葱根茭白样的手安抚着它的马头，随着水流一齐柔而慢地把它的鬃毛一点点浸湿，仿佛对姜丹尼尔的话充耳不闻。

姜丹尼尔在心里气鼓鼓地咆哮着小不点冲啊，小不点撞他，小不点你不是很能干的吗！

小不点从喉管满足地哼出几声，活像一只家养的小马驹。

它竟然还伸出一点舌头来，舔舔手主人的手心。

姜丹尼尔也顾不上马具和换鞋了，直接冲上前去，猛拽小不点的笼头，一副不让白衣人碰他的马宝贝的骄傲样子。

“你是校工还是请来兼职的？洗完了赶紧走。”男孩子幼稚起来真的可以，连马的飞醋也要吃。

“我是没有马的新生。负责登记的人说，这里哪匹马让我骑，就让马主人上课的时候跟我一起骑。”初次开口讲话的人这才转身看过来，怅然若失，眼底盛着秋日露水，颊上还是夏日霞红，美而不自知。

是熟悉的一对春日专供的如花似玉的唇。

他好像不记得我了，不知道这点和我还记得他比起来，哪个更令人恼怒。

姜丹尼尔自觉足够出名，哪怕七分在外表，也有三分在气质行事。被他吻过了，也不开化的，究竟是什么木头脑袋，他很想撬开一探究竟。

“我不要，我不要别人碰我的马。”白衣少年许是现在才意识到他是马的主人，水汽蒸腾的眼正与他对上。

一般的小康家庭，要想负担一匹马是有些困难的。登时，他也是在会场里打零工，也就解释得通了。

白衣少年盯着他看了一会，眼神又垂下来，其中清丽开着的花也随即枯萎，手也从小不点黝黑发亮的身上放下来，背在身后。

“想要一起骑也可以，”互帮互助这条校规搞得不好还是姜家定的，姜丹尼尔对这个人本来就有无尽的好奇，此刻更想要抓紧一切机会，最好是问得他的姓名，以后找他麻烦也方便点，“你先骑一骑我的马，看它习不习惯你。”

小不点这会儿温顺异常也有可能是为了把他哄来，喂了一点镇静的汤剂，姜丹尼尔估摸着药效应该快退得差不多了，又作弄起不言不语的美丽少年。

家里连马都没有，会骑马还是烈马的可能性又有几成？

姜丹尼尔压根没想到这点，只当是吓退少年要抢他的小不点的一点手段。

 

 

没料他翻身就上了马，手指扣上帽子底部的绳，架架架了几声，就同早就渴望自由的小不点，冲出了马厩紧闭的矮门。

连着几日，马场都被充沛的雨水所浇，泥泞地陷。

踩在平地上，马背上的人都会感颠簸起伏，不要说此时的泥潭了。

姜丹尼尔后知后觉地牵了只熟人的马跟在后面，眼见着小不点就撒开蹄子欢快地飞溅起一水儿泥点，似很惬意。

白衣少年的脸色快浅过身上一件衫了，小腿还紧紧夹着马肚，姜丹尼尔怕他吐在马上，场面难以收拾。手上加快速度，与他并驾齐驱，也不知道是要护着小不点还是要护着他。

“行了，骑过了就行，不必勉强。我找人给你安排一匹新马就是了。”风把他的声音里灌满午间的艳阳，可勉强着的人，才是最不爱听勉强两个字的人。

白衣少年还在逞强，至少在他看来如此。

 

 

“那你把名字报给我，我去安排。”姜丹尼尔骑术娴熟，冲到他前面去，横过马来拦住小不点，翻身下来一撒手，身下这匹，便风驰电掣地满场乱跑撒欢。

“不必了。我再找其他人吧。”姜丹尼尔牵着缰绳在小不点跟着立了一会，听了他的话又踩着马鞍蹬上马背，用结实的怀抱，把他困在怀里。

“你再说一次？”轻吐出来的气息都往前面人的脸上喷洒，一双手圈住他的腰，又感觉好像只是为了牵稳缰绳。

“邕圣祐。”他尽量往前坐，要逃脱姜丹尼尔的掌控。马背一滞，复而跌进他滚烫的胸膛之中，背脊绷直与他健壮的腹肌相抵。

“不如我追你吧。”姜丹尼尔不说问句的，问句也是陈述句，不需要经谁许可，听谁应允。

“反正没追过穷学生。你长得我倒是很满意。”刚刚几句话都是贴着右耳，好像这几句不大好听，他又侧着头附在邕圣祐的左耳上一字一句地吐露。

羞愤难当，怒意满面烧红，脸色是玫瑰花露打的乳白甜汤，还有红艳的花瓣斑驳其中。

吐不出完整的句子，偏偏整个人都被他掌握，身体也不得空当。

“还有，”姜丹尼尔起初就是记仇，记他不记得自己的仇，“反正又不是没亲过。”呼吸摸蹭耳上的绒毛，模仿亲吻的特效，腾地一下颈后亦翻绯红，看来不是不记得，是假装忘了。

谁都可以忘记，不许忘记我。

我可是姜丹尼尔啊。

邕圣祐知道，此时此刻说什么都像是欲拒还迎的推拉，索性闭嘴了，忍着他动作。

姜丹尼尔特意拉着小不点漫步了两大圈，马场的泥面上都是蹄印，邕圣祐也不多挣扎，也不回他的调笑浑话，好像精神走失，意识极不振作。

姜丹尼尔一觉得无聊了，就加速折返，也不逗他了，嫌他也无趣起来。

翻身下了马，瞅着邕圣祐在上面犯难。

他上去是靠一时气盛，下来就有些害怕了，烤红的脸色又转成纸白，额角渗出薄汗，细小的汗珠爬上眼睑和下颌，睫如蝶翅，马场的风中，微微颤动。

姜丹尼尔看他这样子看得很有趣，连着又上去搭了几把手，把人连接带搂顺下马背，还是用方才那个暧昧的角度，以几乎不可闻的低音又来了一句，“说真的，我追你吧。”

肩上却被邕圣祐猛地咬下一口，堪堪吃得死痛，还好衣服够厚，该是没有破皮，只是留下了牙印的程度。

“嗨，这下你欠我的欠得多了，”姜丹尼尔把他放下来，臂膀还扣在他的腰上，“你叫什么来着，”手顺着他的臀线往下，把他从裤腰里露出的未扎进去的布料重新叠进去，力度很轻，但是部位特殊，呵得很痒，“喔，邕圣祐。”

隔着一寸棉白布料，五指都在软肉上游走。

邕圣祐本来站得很稳，也伏在身后的木头柱子前，躲闪他的试探。

 

 

“邕圣祐，”姜丹尼尔在登记牌上加上他的名字，才只加了一个字，邕圣祐已经站得离他很远，不大点声都听不见回答，“跟我一匹马，可不要后悔？”

“不后悔。”邕圣祐盯着他把后面两个字也写上，“有马骑就不错了。”一霎狂风大作，头发都吹乱，前后颠倒。

姜丹尼尔写完看着他，额发全乱到暴走，也不伸手去按，仍由风的顽皮把玩他的样子，眼睛还是倔强得不行，碎发之下，如矿中未开采的钻石，闪闪发亮。

喜欢同性是否真是病症，怎么每次遇见他，都只想亲肤止渴，抛弃理智。

 

 

姜丹尼尔看过部片子，讲高智能的战争武器，只需靠热感和红外射线锁定猎物，遥控往哪指，哪里就会溅上血迹，充斥着杀戮。

他也好似如此，正式开学后的每一天，邕圣祐在哪，他的雷达就狂响，手上握着的爱神的箭就胡乱射，去找他的靶心，去识别他的脸。

人人都爱姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐不是人海中一位，那也要把他变成人人。

本来风言风语在论坛事件之后就颇多，邕圣祐费好大劲才解开储物柜上姜丹尼尔找人贴的写着“Be Mine”字样的天蓝色胶带，靠着墙面，围观的人群都是一片嘘声，幼稚得很。

柜子一打开更是惊为天人，邕圣祐自己的学习用品被塞到角落里，直挺挺跌出来一大捧粉红玫瑰，撞得邕圣祐单薄的胸口一弹。

他也不想扶住，跌到地上，花骨朵都烂了一大半，浓郁的香气在校园走廊里弥漫，也显得极为不合时宜。

他也不喜欢奶油很厚的蛋糕，一只手抓着包装盒上浮夸的大型蝴蝶结，仿佛拿着个炸弹似的，推开失物招领处的大门，摔在认领处的桌上，表情严峻到不行。

便签、纸条，还有情书什么的，隔着信封也知道是机打的，诚意也无。

通通跟他午餐盒底剩的牛油果沙拉一起，搭乘学校的垃圾车，重新拥抱大自然。

姜丹尼尔在俱乐部准备新生致辞，兴冲冲地抓过一个在场的来问。

听完以后几个发小都憋笑憋出极度内伤，还是衬衫男，也就是在论坛里放出视频兴风作浪的那位，率先大笑出声，还抽了姜丹尼尔几千块的大牌印花毛毯来揩泪。

三四个直男一人掀起毯子的一角，用柔软的质地吸干眼角飞花，画面好气又好笑。

“尼尼，”平时约会女孩都要找他问建议的几个终于是放下了他现在不想要了的珍贵毛毯，“你是在追男孩，男孩你懂吗？”

“你拿哄女孩儿那一套来追他，确定真的可以？还有，你最喜欢的那家蛋糕真的甜得可以，我们都不爱吃。”毛毯被整齐地叠好，四四方方，放进沙发一角。

“战略性失误，战略性失误。”姜丹尼尔在这方面脑子转得很快，没气一会又傻呵呵地换了泳裤去池里刨地了，余下的人全当他是为爱失智，也不大想理睬他，照样开了两瓶好酒，账还是记在他身上，还让老板登记三个字，智商税。

 

 

好歹姜丹尼尔也是名门之后，玩世不恭只是做做样子，真要正经讲话发挥起来，也蛮有架势的。

新生代表致辞即开学典礼，一众校董都在，他的父母也拔冗光临。坐的位置还正对着他讲话的凉棚底下，一年一度，考验演技。

感谢完这个感谢那个，感谢完父母感谢完老师，感谢完上苍感谢雨水。

姜丹尼尔稿子背得很熟，帮他润色底稿的几位故交都在席中挑眉竖着大拇指，正式的内容结束了，姜丹尼尔声音一顿，打了个响指，把人群的注意力又重新吸引到他身上。

“最近，关于我本人，和另一位同学，校内有许多讨论，很高关注，”最后几排一个瘦弱的身影马上抽身欲离席而去，被摄像的师傅以影响视线为由，重新按下去，“我，一向不爱回应这些，也不甚关心，”邕圣祐走不了，就把头埋进腿间，捂着脸不忍心看四周投来的热切视线，“但是我自觉，对这位同学的感情，是经得起考验的。请大家多给我们一点时间、空间和爱护。谢谢。”

本来是霸道总裁强抢邻家男孩的恶俗戏码，姜丹尼尔当着全校的面闹上这么一出，秒变眼泪婆娑的追爱不得，屡受挫折的痴情内疚男的苦情大计了。

姜丹尼尔鞠躬下台列席的时候，就数昨天嘲笑他的那几个狐朋狗友拍掌拍得最响亮，手心都拍得通红也给他的发言不停鼓劲。

大屏幕还在投放邕圣祐弯下去的背脊，拍不到脸嘛，只能拍拍校服轮廓了。

这下一时间，欺负邕圣祐就是欺负姜丹尼尔，支持他们成事就是支持学校创建的蛮狠等式，终于在全校师生心目中，牢牢树立起来了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔也不逼迫他一定与他相处，每周一次的马术课总能见到，小不点已经人精到听见邕圣祐的脚步声就开心地对天长啸了，姜丹尼尔表示很是欣慰。

邕圣祐有时候也同他讲话，不谈喜欢啊，爱啊这些重要的，就问问他被他咬的地方有没有涂药打针，讲一句很小声的抱歉。

姜丹尼尔觉得这算有进展，同他共马也拼了命地规规矩矩，不去碰他或者贴他太近。

校际棒球联盟到了赛季，姜丹尼尔搞来了一沓票子，给小不点投食的时候老不依不饶地邀请他。

邕圣祐性子是倔的，但耳根也软，姜丹尼尔与他相处之间早就琢磨出来了，用当时姜家为了补偿他帮他办了入学旁敲侧击地压了压，虽不情不愿，他还是以一个简短的嗯答应下来了。

棒球比赛给了姜丹尼尔很大的发挥空间。

以前追求女孩，大多很不爱看运动类项目，也看不懂，看了不到十分钟就是哈欠和抱怨连连。

邕圣祐不一样啊，他还没跟过漂亮男孩一起去看过棒球比赛呢。

一生看一次也好，黄金席位，回忆都要珍贵得绝无仅有。

 

 

邕圣祐除了校服之外鲜少穿别的衣服，穿着打扮都很标准，今天也套了一件印着球队logo的卫衣，宽宽大大，衬得他脸更小，人好像都猫在衣服袖子里，是衣服在拖着他走。

姜丹尼尔选的是件当季的红白条纹的短袖棒球服，上面有球队队员给的签名和为他特制的名条和编号。

对面的看台上拿了望远镜四处望的校刊记者们，也觉得他们挤在一起很般配。很少两人同行，一个猛抓爆米花却不往嘴里放，一个纸杯里已没有可乐，还在假装喝。

姜丹尼尔是紧张早有准备能不能顺利实施，邕圣祐则是在后悔，究竟为什么答应了他的邀请，让万人为他们作陪，共赴与他身份不符的盛宴。

他想得久，回神发现姜丹尼尔在忙着用望远镜观察热情上场的拉拉队员，他们的位置是整场离赛场最近的头排，肉眼就看得够清晰了，他居然还在色眯眯地用着高度倍镜。

邕圣祐抵不住地一跺脚，姜丹尼尔另一只手握着的爆米花全洒下来，落了满地。姜丹尼尔慌忙中放下望远镜，去拂他身上落的米花。

开场的烟花就在此刻绽放，五彩斑斓闪射向天空，百发齐放，啦啦队员热切地扭动来，人声嘈杂都在耳边静音，听不见人声。

姜丹尼尔牵住邕圣祐的手，也管不了他身上还有许多爆米花散发着奶油的香甜了，指着夜空穹顶中的一丛烟花，凑近他的耳朵，尽量小声地吼，“你看，你的名字。”

那株烟花设计很精巧，不细细打量，都看不出是个韩文的옹字，只当是礼花中任意图案的一朵。

仰头瞧了一会，邕圣祐数着有七八种不同颜色，也乏了，不忍心看绚丽的烟花就此消失殆尽，灰烬也无法留下。

他又垂下来头，想挣脱姜丹尼尔已经被汗意捂湿的手，又在他的指令之下往地面上看。

视线所及之处，不过都是匀称美丽，青春靓丽的女性拉拉队员罢了，他于是开口发问，太久没有说话亦或是口渴一般，嗓子都有些沙哑，“看什么？”手还是想滑出姜丹尼尔更大一寸的掌，却在姜丹尼尔看来，只是在帮他挠痒，细软的肌肤与粗粝的手茧相对。

“你要有点耐心，”他把他的手放出来，翻上去抓住他的手腕，两根指环绕都有余地，“你看她们手上拿的字牌。”

邕圣祐以前是不信钱买得来感动的。

但烟花一跃高空，已让他觉得鼻头一酸，心头抵触感匆忙下落。

眼前做空中飞人的队员们高举着他的名字缩写和我喜欢你的字样，眼底雾气弥漫上来，被姜丹尼尔傻气又赤诚的举动弄得想哭鼻子。

“你是不是觉得，”邕圣祐擦干啪叽落下来的一滴泪，恰好打在他衣襟前掉的米花上，那一颗应该比别的同伴要更咸，“我跟其他易受你骗和感动的女孩子，没有什么不同？”

姜丹尼尔想过他会不开心，没想到他会哭。

刚想叫停最后一项，亦来不及了。

 

 

棒球比赛的高亮时光除了比赛本身和开场仪式，还有一项，撮合许多，也拆散许多，圆满许多的随机亲吻活动，Kiss Cam。

被摄像任意扫到的一对会投射在大屏幕上，两人的脸庞会画上大大的心形，全场剩余的看戏观众会用雷动的喊声呼吁他们接吻。

在某些地区甚至成为法律中的一条规定，不接吻的话，摄像定会锲而不舍，追击到底。

这么好的机会姜丹尼尔怎么会放过。

他刚想解释一下，追女孩不怎么来看棒球比赛，他也不太熟练。

作为暗箱操作编号为001也是唯一一位的顾客，摄像机当然火速的定位到了他留下的座位号上，把不知所措的他和情绪低落的邕圣祐放映在全场观众眼前。

“Kiss him now, kiss him now, kiss him now!”

即刻亲吻他，立即亲吻他，现在马上亲吻他。

姜丹尼尔觉得这一招有些过头了，何况邕圣祐情绪不高，再一吻不说浪漫，刚拉近一点的距离又冲得更远，得不偿失。

邕圣祐矿藏宝石一样的眼睛还没闭上，还在瞪着他，就轻而软地吻过来，触感与记忆中重叠，好像贴上唇一块冰室储藏的果冻。

烟花表演不是结束了吗，怎么耳边还有焰火炸裂腾空的轰鸣，姜丹尼尔微眯着眼皮，敢看又不敢看他。

Kiss Cam移开镜头，邕圣祐也移开脸。

“姜丹尼尔，”姜丹尼尔耳边还在放烟花，“你能不能暂时假装一下是我喜欢的人，”姜丹尼尔用力地捏了一下邕圣祐的手背，“我想体验一下与喜欢的人互相喜欢，到底是什么感觉？”

邕圣祐面皮薄，姜丹尼尔知道。

于是，心下欢喜顿生。

还好Kiss Cam还安排了一轮，本来第一对如果吻得不够激烈，都是要再来一次的。

这不是法律，是赛场里约定俗成的恶趣味。

邕圣祐说完还拿过一粒爆米花来吃，姜丹尼尔于是从他嘴里，尝到了当晚最甜的一枚。

姜丹尼尔像吻喜欢的人一样去吻他，而不是像刚才，去配合着吻一个没有追到手的人。

今夜的烟花不会停，心跳也要一直像要爆炸一样。

 

 

姜丹尼尔忘了邕圣祐不外宿，比赛结束，一看表，离锁门时间很迟了一些。

邕圣祐还不紧不慢地去街角买了一大盒双层芝士披萨，端在手心跟他一起，站在公寓楼紧闭的大门前发痴。

“有什么好等的？”邕圣祐好像没说具体的时间期限，所以大概也许此时的姜丹尼尔，还是他喜欢的人，对着他一脸俏皮地讲话。

邕圣祐把最后一栋旧的学生公寓一侧的防火梯拽下来，作势要往上爬。

姜丹尼尔把梯子直拽到底，接过他手上的披萨盒。

“你过来，我帮你拿上去。”邕圣祐手太小了，一只手要扶梯子，还要扶披萨盒，怎么可能。

“你还要跟我一起上去？”邕圣祐也拽着一半梯子，把浓香四溢的披萨护在胸前。

“这是我会为喜欢的人做的事。”姜丹尼尔眨眼眨得比头顶几颗星还要频繁。

做信使，做教徒，做送披萨的敲窗贼。

其实说不上是哪一点，还是哪一天，起初是自尊心作祟还是好奇心操控。

孤身航行的船，舷窗外有人叩门。

深夜无人归来的公寓楼，从里面反扣住的窗口打不开。

那就打碎玻璃再送披萨吧，再不让邕圣祐吃到，面饼就要凉了。

姜丹尼尔背后别着一根最佳亲吻情侣奖励的棒球棍。

反正他赔得起这块玻璃，和玻璃碎了，可能会扎到那条布艺沙发。

他打开另一扇还完好无损的窗口，小腿伸在外面，披萨盒搭在大腿上，晃荡着等邕圣祐慢慢爬上来。

邕圣祐坐上窗口之前，他抬手去扶，几乎是把他拉拽着，护到身边来。

“姜丹尼尔，”再听多少遍他叫自己名字恐怕都会很快乐，“当心我的披萨盒，芝士从侧面溢出来了，就不好吃了。”

先假扮一下喜欢的人再说吧。

姜丹尼尔为邕圣祐紧张地把比萨盒的盖子掀开，幸好醇香的芝士没有旁逸斜出。

“你先吃吧。”喜欢是再饿，五美元的比萨也让你先吃。

“唔，”邕圣祐第一口卷得太急，腮帮子都要满溢，咀嚼地很奋力，“你喝可乐还是啤酒？冰箱里还有。”

“不用了，不用了，我来吧，我来吧，你先吃会。”姜丹尼尔跟着他冲进房去，抱着披萨盒在他后面小跑。

看来还有很多夜晚，尤其是在燥热难以入睡的夏天。

他与他，要穷追不舍。


	2. 一吻天荒

一吻天荒

 

昨日重现。

全世界只有邕圣祐一个人知道，他没有借位，没有躲开，更没有讨厌的感觉，他扎扎实实地吻下去了。

卡，艺术系的学生导演喊道。

姜丹妮尔甩掉假发，长长的假睫毛忽闪忽闪的，腮红印在邕圣祐脸上，唇蜜涂在他唇上，绞着他好不容易跑出来的一截粉舌，不放他走。

摄像机的红灯压根没灭，打光师还琢磨起角度来，无剧本即兴发挥比方才那些忸忸怩怩有意思得多。

直到姜丹尼尔的尖头小皮鞋碰到一点邕圣祐的鞋面，他发出轻轻的，有一点暗示疼痛的啊。

其实他俩也说不清，声音是来源于咬嘴唇的酥酥麻麻，还是脚底的亲密接触。

校园接吻日不再需要去找海报模特了，他们也不再需要不情不愿地走进这间剧场里咖啡馆的布景。

学校的宣传片，更像他们倾情主演的青春爱情电影。

姜丹尼尔追求邕圣祐的故事太出名，校方干脆大手一挥，邀请威胁各占一半，把主人公召集一起，片子交由艺术系来监制。

 

 

邕圣祐赶课题赶到凌晨，还未来得及睡下，姜丹尼尔就很幼稚地站在楼下，用小石子敲他的窗户。

如果是，哒，哒，哒的缓慢节奏，那说明他没什么大事，只是想上来坐一坐。邕圣祐一般不予回应，反正也防不了十分钟以后，他敲烦了，装作路过，顺着防火梯爬上来。

如果是，一声轻而短的哒，停顿上好久，再四下急促的哒，最后三下匀速的哒，那姜丹尼尔应该很急，他最好锁一下窗户，拖延一下他进门的时间。

可惜姜丹尼尔配了一把天窗的钥匙，邕圣祐还在看咖啡杯杯底印的字，他就长手长脚地闯进门来，把他的书本作业，用黑色运动裤和长格纹外扎的袜子，扫个满地。

姜丹尼尔还戴了个贝雷帽，邕圣祐心里挂了一行标签，故作深沉，可能发病。

不是说他不好看，是说他好看得有些反常。

活泼闹腾全拢在米黄色的格纹衬衫里，乱得冲天，一如性格的发也藏在帽檐下，表情阴郁，围在邕圣祐身边，反复踱步。

“你有事就说，没有的话，我要睡觉了。”邕圣祐把地上铺的废纸和有用的东西扒起来，重新放到书桌上码好，嘴角忍不住，吹出一个带有微弱的气泡声音的哈欠，似乎睡眠是他在水底生存，所需氧气。

“我能和你一起睡一会吗？”姜丹尼尔把帽子取下来，底下头发果真一团乱，邕圣祐讶异于心里居然递了把梳子过去，把他按在凳子上，给他揉开纠缠的发顶。

“过来吧。”邕圣祐没换睡衣，身上还有一点不小心泼上去的，昨天晚饭吃的杂烩汤的余味。

“邕圣祐，”邕圣祐没忍住，床头正好有一把细齿的梳子，半跪在姜丹尼尔一躺就变得很狭窄的床角，怕他喊痛，努力轻柔地耙开他娇纵的青丝，“学生公寓不是不许做饭吗？”

邕圣祐气绝，继而用梳子在姜丹尼尔脑袋上狂拽，眼见着无数幼小的生命就被他连根拔起，很有辣手摧花的架势。

“哟哟哟，痛痛痛，”姜丹尼尔往床的内侧翻滚，双手抱头，“睡觉吧，来来来。”被子捂得半温，床单给他滚得平实。

“姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐勉强扯过来一半的被子把身体牢牢包裹住，“或许该叫你丹妮尔？以后合作愉快啊。”

学生公寓旧楼传来传说中狼狗呜咽的长鸣，响声之哀怨绵长，隔壁几间的，都跑出来四处打量。

这艺术系足够革新立异，重现经典桥段便罢了，一定要反串的。

姜丹尼尔，划掉，姜丹妮尔，怎么撒泼都没用，邕圣祐同意要演，他就得一五一十配合。

 

 

终于到全校师生翘首期盼的这天了，现场志愿工作者比往年最热门的项目都要多上个三五倍，光姜丹妮尔那顶黛黑的假发，都有五个人在同时抚摸并拍照。

邕圣祐说得也轻飘飘，“感觉黑色长发会很合适，我会很期待的。”姜丹尼尔本来很白，不着粉都是冷冷的白瓷表面，略微修饰一下，吹弹可破，凝脂如玉，足以相称。

做戏做全套，姜丹尼尔看了一眼，邕圣祐对镜在试他当天穿的那套西装，码子特意按他的尺寸改小了一点，还算合身。

豁出去了，姜丹尼尔琢磨，招手让负责妆容的女生过来，再给他补点有颜色的东西，“我记得，”邕圣祐换好了衣服，有意无意地在观察他，“我当时吻他的时候，”人进人出，本该嘈杂，姜丹尼尔的声音他却听得很真切，“他的眼角，还有这里这里，”姜丹尼尔点点苹果肌，最后指指嘴唇，“都有点红。”

你突然被一个陌生人贴上来，一看就是要接吻，你能不满脸通红吗。

邕圣祐倒是没想到，姜丹尼尔还记得。

感觉就像有人往心里塞了好几头，双眼澄澈的哑巴小鹿，跳啊蹦啊，发不出声，明明内里已是天翻地覆，互相的鹿角相撞，勾缠在一起，心动冲破胸腔。

邕圣祐也按照姜丹尼尔彼时的头发，去染金了。

学校里的人，碍着姜丹尼尔的控制欲，不敢夸邕圣祐好看，其实谁不知道，邕圣祐好看啊。

顶上是流淌着金棕色糖浆的河，暂且只能说勉强点缀一下他的五官。

鬓角是精心修过的，烫过的刘海长度适中，眉毛给用相同颜色的染眉膏浅浅刷过一层，所有一切都集中凸显着他的一双眼眸。

习惯了世界不以他为中心，邕圣祐偶尔失神的片刻，眉眼低垂，姜丹尼尔脸上还在被黏细碎的水钻，凝视着他也感叹，不必去海角天边摘星，尘埃之上，凡间岁月，去他眼里找，便好。

对戏的时候更有韵味。

属于姜丹尼尔那部分的邕圣祐，会一遍一遍地冲出壳来，拥抱鲜活的地表。

常言道恃宠而骄，邕圣祐没有那么刁钻野蛮，兴许他自己也未曾意识到的，姜丹尼尔对他好，不是在惯着他，是在教他做自己，认识到自己到底有多高的价值。

邕圣祐亦被命运垂青，在戏里是如此，因为他拿的是姜丹尼尔的人生剧本。他对过了几遍，姜丹尼尔嘴唇娇嫩欲滴，小指还时不时卷到耳后，去捋不太服帖的假发。

邕圣祐望着他的样子，惊觉戏外亦然，因为他拿的是有姜丹尼尔出现的人生剧本。不过对过多少遍以往的朴实平凡，这个人总会来的，总会把所有的大门踢开，解开全部设防，千方百计让他看到，地球上要有他和他在一起，该会变得多重要。

学生导演突然喊出一句，Ready，Action。

他还想说点什么，只怕是来不及了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔占着他的床，把他的抱枕挤到床头柜上，胡乱翻他放好的书签，大声念他写在书上的批注，就是不睡觉。

“邕圣祐同学，和我去约会吧。”邕圣祐其实在找上次修窗户玻璃剩下的麻绳，准备把乱动的姜丹尼尔绑起来，弄不好还有一大笔赎金可拿。

“不是去过了吗？”今年没有马术课了，见姜丹尼尔反而更勤了，原因当然要从姜丹尼尔身上找，删去吃饭上厕所和睡觉，邕圣祐去个洗衣房都能碰见抱着一桶崭新的衣服，也说要洗的姜丹尼尔。

“一次不够。”姜丹尼尔亦想恳求上天分给邕圣祐一点浪漫细胞，大学期间就拉一次小手，可怎么行。

“拍完宣传片再说吧。”姜丹尼尔彻底安静下来，邕圣祐也不用找绳子了，被窝已经很热了，热源还伸出手来搂住他。

 

 

“姜丹尼尔！姜丹尼尔！丹妮尔？”姜丹尼尔还在回味刚才吻的感觉，如果他的直觉没有错，邕圣祐算是回应他了吗？他的舌吻有一点笨拙，假以时日，和我多加训练，定会非常好亲。

邕圣祐喊了三遍才把他从白日梦境中抽离出来，可见梦得有多美，他补上刚才想说却没能说的话，“答应你了，去约会吧。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔激动得不行，他那帮狐朋狗友自然又凑上来，给他七嘴八舌地出谋划策。

他懒得理，把人全拨出去，自行计划着美好的约会周。

没错，邕圣祐只说了去约会吧，没说去几次呀。

姜丹尼尔坐在图书馆里规划路线都得意洋洋，生怕邕圣祐看不见他身后高高翘起的狼狗尾巴。

摇啊摇啊，摇啊摇啊，邕圣祐看着心烦，蹬了姜丹尼尔凳子一脚，让他去对面桌傻乐，别对着他，影响他学习。

姜丹尼尔借此良机凑到他身边去，凳腿还悄然无声，两只拳头支棱着下巴，巴巴地望着邕圣祐。

“学长，”姜丹尼尔不少突发的恶趣味，邕圣祐已经习以为常不想理他，“人家这个题目不会啦，可不可以教教人家啦！”说着就拽着邕圣祐的手去摸他的胸口，佐以假意使劲地揉搓。

邕圣祐怎么会没有办法治他，把笔丢到一旁，一只手撑着下巴，另一只手掐住姜丹尼尔的脸颊，五官都堆到变形起皱，肯定谈不上舒服，“学长有主了，学校里最有名的校霸，姜丹尼尔，是我的金主。”

姜丹尼尔沉默了三秒，邕圣祐放开他满面的胶原蛋白，继续埋头写题。

“那个，”邕圣祐侧脸线条坚毅，眉头紧锁，显然不想再被打扰，“可不可以问一下，包年多少钱啊？”姜丹尼尔怯生生的声音传过来，他又差点心软了，“我好回去准备。”

姜丹尼尔给他用图书馆内部资料追着打，打到登上校报，也是这时候的事。

 

 

邕圣祐下午有两节课，扒了两口饭赶完作业才看到姜丹尼尔发的消息，兴许因为是约会，他没有如往常一样一直不停地发，也没有打电话催，连公寓楼都没去。

邕圣祐回忆了一下约会要准备什么，又想了想姜丹尼尔的表现，下了定论，带什么都不比带自己重要。

“不好意思，来得有点晚了，没看到你发的消息。”被约一方是有权利迟到的，哪怕迟到很久，只要漂亮，邕圣祐当然不知道。

“抱歉。”姜丹尼尔仰躺着向邕圣祐摊开怀抱，这一区草坪的草皮精心修剪过了，躺上去一点也不扎人。

“虽然不知道是什么事，但是没事。”不知不觉这肩膀邕圣祐也躺了很久，有些话是时候该对姜丹尼尔说了。

“我没有借到树屋，这门课的老师不喜欢我。”邕圣祐一听笑开来，细软的牙齿从香软的嘴唇底下冒出来，想到姜丹尼尔发的短信内容，树屋下见，是树屋下面，不要走错。

姜丹尼尔指指上面，两人抬头一看，晚上没课，也没有兴趣小组在征用，果真黑灯瞎火的，明摆着没人用也不给他用。

“哪门课的老师喜欢你？”邕圣祐说得也不是不对，调皮捣蛋，寻欢作乐，哪会有老师特别喜欢姜丹尼尔的。

不过这门课的老师，其实就是对于姜丹尼尔老是和邕圣祐挤着坐而怀恨在心，好学生给带坏了，哼。

邕圣祐说完，姜丹尼尔就把眼光里装满他，一动不动地瞧。

邕圣祐头发长了，晚上出来没有吹，染烫过以后发质变得更软，塌在头皮之上。

眼睛半露在外面，半掩在里面，时不时凑过来又移过去，挠得姜丹尼尔下颌和心里都痒痒。

“那我可真得想想...”无聊的话题也能接下去硬聊，就是谈恋爱的感觉吧，姜丹尼尔假装思考，手指头不老实地去弄邕圣祐的头毛。

“尼尔，其实我想说，”邕圣祐声音越来越小，不贴近耳朵，根本听不真切，“除了我，他们都不许喜欢你。”

看什么流星，凡是坠落下来的，都无处寻觅。

以前姜丹尼尔爱这样讲。

事到如今，流星仍然一文不值。

它们下垂，滑行，陨落，最终都落定在邕圣祐的眼睛里，以他颊上的星宿为坐标，排列出曼妙的宇宙。

更多更多，如彗星尾巴般的深吻降落，姜丹尼尔吻一会儿，停一会儿。

"怎么啦？"邕圣祐的宇宙有些慌乱，星球摇撼。

"没事，"姜丹尼尔又去吻他，不再短而急促，反而绵长温热，"我只是在数，我衔住了几颗星星。"

邕圣祐害羞了，侧卧着，不给他星空。

“这里还有三颗，它们好孤单啊。”姜丹尼尔指尖去碰邕圣祐颊侧的小痣，说着揉乱邕圣祐的发间，十指没入，细软如丝。

十五六岁，没遇到喜欢的人，是否真的遗憾。

十七八岁，没跟谁并肩看过星空，是否真的悲情。

姜丹尼尔说不上来，邕圣祐也不会回答。

早一点遇到，晚一点相爱才好。

年少的爱尖锐，未成熟的果肉，口感太涩，尝的人含得勉强，还未有甜头，已被吓跑。

这个年纪光照正好，性格里的昼夜温差遗留下清甜，相拥更加缓慢，充满试探，却更珍惜，更有未来的日子也想为你留出位置的打算。

年轻还是一样的年轻，青春也还是一样的青春。

过往种种，他来了，便抛，爱了他，便好。

内心世界的天空一角，荒芜的破口亦被蜻蜓点水的吻缝上，想不起上一次心痛，是什么时候。

 

 

姜丹尼尔看最近网上很火的帖子看得有点多。

尤其是那句“谈恋爱吗 我家有矿”，普通群众是在穷开心，瞎打趣，到了姜丹尼尔这儿，问题性质就变严重了。

他们家是真的有矿啊，不止一个的那种。

邕圣祐肯定不图他的钱，但不表示他不能表示表示啊。

恰好还在邕圣祐家里问起他在学校交了些什么朋友这个节骨眼上，姜丹尼尔马上整理了一下家里的一沓采矿证书，影印一下就能上门提亲，不不不，上门交友了。

邕圣祐当然把他骂了个心气不顺，让他几天都不想主动去找他。

原话是，“少看点土味视频，整个人一说话一股大蒜炖洋葱味。”

姜丹尼尔吩咐下人煮了一锅端上来，锅盖掀开来，人差点熏晕过去，还是硬着头皮啃蒜又嚼葱，邪恶地搓手要报复邕圣祐。

可怜邕圣祐同学，午夜十二点，长身体正排毒的最佳睡眠时间，被臭臭的王子吻醒，只能掐着他的脖子捉他去漱口。

“哎哎哎，”姜丹尼尔也知道不好闻，吵架都捂着嘴，“谈恋爱吗，邕圣祐，谈恋爱吗，我问你？”后脖子手掐得更紧了，几乎以让他因为窒息而闭嘴为目的，“我家有矿诶！矿！”

“再用你这张嘴跟我多说一句，”邕圣祐很想把他整个头放到水龙头底下用冷水猛冲，“我就把你埋到矿里去。”，最后还是把自己的口杯和牙刷借给他，塞到他手里。

“不如我搬过来吧。”姜丹尼尔满嘴泡沫，唇边也有，配上新染的发色，像个老头，声音也因为口腔里还有水，掉光了牙一般豁风。

拉近物理距离，未必能拉近亲密，邕圣祐还有顾虑，没答应。

姜丹尼尔又忆起他看的帖子，什么如果你家里有矿，人家也看不上你，那真是你有问题。

我有问题？我有什么问题？

姜丹尼尔把水杯丢进面盆，镜子中倒映，他们吻住的身影。

不要乱和校霸谈恋爱啊，所以说。

摊上一个接吻狂魔，可怎么办嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
